


-

by iwachans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (?) theres a mention of vomiting but its not rly graphic, Aged-Up Character(s), College AU, Emetophobia, M/M, alcohol mention, honestly i just really wanted to write something, v brief mentions of kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwachans/pseuds/iwachans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate titles ¯\_(ツ)_/¯<br/>the 'i'm pretending to be ur bff bc u looked VERY uncomfortable with that person at the bar hitting on u' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	-

He regrets meeting Kuroo as of now.  
Kei wasn't entirely sure why he let his roommate drag him to a bar in the shady part of Tokyo. The place was old and nearly falling apart, and he wonders why Kuroo would bother with coming here of all places. Now Kuroo disappeared into the herd of people and Kei was alone.  
Kei was not one to engage in conversation, especially at a bar packed with college students hoping to get wasted before the night was over.  
He absentmindedly traced the rim of his glass of tea (he was a light drinker, and Kuroo never lets him forget it), and his golden eyes drifted from person to person. His gaze lingers on a guy his age with freckles dusting his face and an unruly nest of brown hair.   
He had no idea how long he had been staring at the stranger, but it was definitely long enough for the boy to feel his intense stare and glance in his direction. Kei flushed and decided that his glass was more interesting than the patrons in the club.   
Kei passes the time by slipping on his headphones and doing his best to drown out that god-awful music that was playing in the bar; he catches himself glancing at the freckled boy too many times and thinks he imagines that he’s doing the same.  
He does a double take when a man slides into the booth across from the boy and starts to chat him up. Kei looks away and reminds himself that it was none of his business, he had never met this boy in his life and the only reason that he couldn't take his eyes off of him was because his roommate left him in the dust and he's alone.  
He still glances over at the two on the other side of the bar, though.  
The blonde realizes that the boy looks extremely uncomfortable. He's shifting in his seat and doing his best to not make eye contact with the man across from him. His thin fingers were curled around his glass, and just once he turns around to drink in the sight of the drunken people on the dancefloor. He watches just long enough for the man to reach over and throw something suspicious into the unsuspecting boy's drink.   
That's the last straw for Kei. His mind chants 'Pathetic, utterly pathetic' and he casually slides out of his barstool and weaves through the sea of people in the direction of the booth.   
Kei gives the man a curt, cold glare and turns to the freckled boy with a smile. "Hey,there you are! I've been looking for you, you know. C'mon, you don't look too well." And he lifts the gaping boy out of the booth and half drags, half guides him towards the exit before he could protest.  
The brunette finally realizes what's happened and protests and questions fly out of his mouth. "What was that? Who are you?" He only receives a grunt that he assumes is an apology, and he feels safer than in the bar, but fear is starting to creep up on Tadashi. His heart begins to race, his mind jumbles thoughts and weaves them into something unintelligible; he drops his gaze to the ground and avoids eye contact with the blonde. Kei lets go of his arm when they find themselves on the curb, people pushing past them on the street.   
"Sorry. You didn't look too well when that man started talking to you." Tadashi tenses, his large brown eyes meeting an intense gold. Kei continues.  
"Then I saw him slip something into your drink and, well, here we are." He hastily removes his glasses and begins to clean the lenses, dipping his head so the boy wouldn't see his flushed cheeks. It was a strange sensation; he was outside of a club with a boy he had never met, a scarlet faced, fidgeting mess. The silence between them is awkward, and they both are at loss for words. Tadashi carefully speaks up.  
"Thank you. I would have been God knows where if it weren't for you. And..." The freckled boy hesitates, "I was wondering if I could get your name? Mine's Yamaguchi Tadashi."   
"Tsukishima."  
A smile tugs at the corners of Tadashi's lips, and he relaxes; it's only been ten minutes, but there's something about Kei that comforts Tadashi.   
"Well, Tsukki-"  
"Tsukishima." Kei snaps, his irritation evident on his features. Tadashi grins.  
"Sorry, Tsukki. Do you mind if we go back in? It's cold." Tadashi shivers to prove his point. Kei makes a face.   
"With that guy still in there?"   
"I'll be fine as long as I'm sitting beside you."  
Kei nods, and they stroll back into the old, tattered bar side by side like they've known each other forever.  
That night, Kei drives a drunk Kuroo back to their shared apartment at 3 am, and a wave of drowsiness washes over him as soon as he steps through the door. His mood significantly improves when he checks his new message.  
[3:27:19 am] Tadashi: I'm really glad we met tonight! It was a lot of fun!! Goodnight, Tsukki.  
His euphoria goes well into the day after (even when Kuroo pukes all over the bathroom floor)

**Author's Note:**

> its really late thsi is garbage goodbye


End file.
